poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Digital World and find out the Truth
Shoutmon saw Psychemon Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon: You're going to make worst for Taiga and his friends. If you go further. Shoutmon: Huh? You still want to fight? UlforceVeedramon is gone, so now you're free from his- Psychemon: I don't care what happens to him. what happens to him. I'm protecting Taiga and his friend's from you, Gumdramon and Damemon. That's what's in my heart. Shoutmon, I made a promise to Taiga. I promised to... keep him safe. Psychemon: You have? Psychemon After I was reborn. There was a meteor shower... this one night when he and I are having an adventure around the Digital World... Taiga looks worried and said. "What if meteor hit the Digital World?" So I said to him: "If a Meteor comes this way. I'll protect no matter what!" Shoutmon: You made a promise! That we can see each other! Psychemon: What... How do you know about that? Shoutmon: Because... that was the promise I made to him that night! I would protect him! I said it! Before you were reborn. Psychemon: Don't tell a Lie! You weren't there from that night! Shoutmon: YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when He gave his Xros Loader and his Ring to ME! Psychemon: His what? Shoutmon show him Shoutmon: See this! Psychemon: (Gasp) Tell me. Where did you- Then he's head has been hit Psychemon: Very impressive, Shoutmon... That was a Fake! I got the Real one with me! He show him an Orange Xros Loader and the ring Shoutmon: What?! Two of them? Psychemon: Fake should be Destroyed! He is fighting him and Shoutmon Defeated him, and he ran away and drop his Xros Loader and the ring Shoutmon: Psychemon? He saw the Xros Loader and the Ring that Psychemon drop USApyon: Isn't that Taiga's Xros Loader and his Ring, Dani? Shoutmon n It's just like mine. Gumdramon picked them up Gumdramon: How did he get that? Then it Glowing and it turned into a Card Whisper: It turned into a Card! Gumdramon: Well, let's go! He went upstairs Damemon: Wait for me! He ran up, Shoutmon is going up Stair, but All the Yokai look confused Jibanyan n Hmm... I don't understand what's happening. Shoutmon: Let's just keep move, Alright? It doesn't matter, anyway. USApyon: It DOES matter. How can you and Psychemon have the same memory? You can't be right? Shoutmon: Are you saying that I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me for that or Gumdramon and Damemon. Whisper: That's not what Jibanyan and USApyon meant. We're just kinda worried. Shoutmon: Then let's talk Taiga! That can clear it up. Look, we don't have time to stay here. So, come on. Gumdramon and Damemon are waiting for us. Komasan: Shoutmon, what's wrong with you, Zura? Shoutmon: What are you saying? Komajiro: Well, you, Gumdramon and Damemon are always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Taiga and his Friends... But before we came to this Castle, you didn't even remember what their name was. USApyon Now Taiga, Nikorai and Yuuya is the only thing you three talk. Whisper It's doesn't make any sense. Maybe you should relax and think ahead about some of these things. Shoutmon look so angry Shoutmon: Think ahead? What's up with you!? Do want to abandon them like this!? USApyon: It's not like that- Shoutmon: Then fine! Me and my friends doesn't need Yo-Kai anymore! You make us so confusing for what you said! I going to find Marina on my own without you guys! He went up Stair All: Shoutmon! Meanwhile Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai look down and Impmon walk up to them Impmon: You're all that they have left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will. Taiga: (Gasp) But I... It's too late. Impmon: You shouldn't give up for this. Say, boys. Have you noticed? Leopardmon doesn't seem to be around. Yuuya: What do you mean? Impmon: Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way. They Realized what he meant, so they went off Impmon: Just don't make it count. Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. It's the least you can do for me, you know. He Laugh and he Realize Impmon: Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else! Back to Shoutmon and his Friends He wen tup Stair and his friends is wonder where their Yo-Kai friends is Gumdramon: Shoutmon, where are they? Damemon: Don't tell us you- Shoutmon: Keep it to yourself! Gumdramon use the Card and he went to the door Shoutmon: We're not going crazy, are we? We know exactly where this is... They are in the Digital World Gumdramon: Yeah! This is the Digital World! Where us and Nikorai and friends used to have an Adventures! ??????: Hey! They saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Three Monitamon, Betsumon, Kamemon Ballistamon: Hey, Shoutmon! Dorulumon: So what are you going to do? Shoutmon: Hey, guys... Um.. Kamemon: "Um" what? Betsumon: Boss and his friends looks like a Ghost. Cutemon: Please, Betsumon Only you could be smart enough to not notice food stuck to Your face. Betsumon: What!? Monitamon: Yikes, Cutemon! That's is not nice to say that to him. Dorulumon: I don't know, Monitamon. I think Cutemon, Kamemon, Betsumon and Ballistamon on the mark. Monitamon: What!? Not you too, Dorulumon. Shoutmon: Oh, right! Cutemon, Kamemon, Ballistamon, Monitamon, Betsumon and Dorulumon, that's who you are! Betsumon Did you get amnesia or something? Shoutmon: No, Uh... just thinking aloud. Cutemon: I know... You're thinking about THEM again! Betsumon: Oh, I see. You're a total Ghost when he's on his mind. Dorulumon: That would explain why he's, and those two are actin' all weird towards us. Kamemon: We have to explore around the zone I think yoy that you Three and Them so you guys can be ALONE, was it? Gumdramon: Um, sure. Monitamon: Okay, okay. We'll explore around the Zone foryou and THEM for a while. Go find them, King. Cutemon: We'll try to be Quite while we SPY on you! Ballistamon: Um, Shoutmon is serious. Give him some space. Cutemon: I'm just kidding. Dorulumon Good luck, you three. He went off to find them and they saw Psychemon, Opposummon and Dracmon Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon. What are you doing? Gumdramon: I know... You're.... Dracmon. Damemon: And you must be... Opposummon. Opposummon: Wow, thanks for remembering us. It's been like... Well.... Hours ago? Gumdramon: Um.. Nevermind. Are you feeling alright, Psychemon? Are you still under his control? Psychemon: What? What are you TALKING about? They got confused and then they Realized Shoutmon: Oh, I see... You must be the Psychemon from our Memories. Psychemon: "The Psychemon from or Memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the zone of make-believe. Shoutmon: I guess we are. Dracmon: Boy, you're so Childish. How are you gonna take of THEM if you act like this? Damemon: Hey, speaking of them- Then the Island Zone is rumbling Damemon: What's going on?! Psychemon: I don't know!? Whatever it is, it can't be good! We're going to tell the Other's! Gumdramon: Then we should go- Psychemon: I know, I know! It's your job to be with them. Go, you three! Shoutmon: Alright! Gumdramon, Damemon, let's go! They went off and they saw the Digital World being Destroyed All: The Digital World! Then a Giant Heartless has appeared and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are fighting it and it has been Defeated Shoutmon Now we have to protect them! Marina! Gumdramon: Nikorai! Damemon: Yuuya! Are you okay!? They are behind them Shoutmon: Taiga! Gumdramon: Nikorai! Damemon: Yuuya! Yuuya: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... You really came for us. They hold their hands Shoutmon: It's you... it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you. Taiga: Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way. Gumdramon: What does he mean, Nikorai? Nikorai: We were so lonely for so long. We just could bear it anymore. So we called out to your heart and your data and had you come all the way out to this place. Yuuya: You can for us and We're so... so happy, but... but to your hearts we had to- Damemon: That's okay, I'm here because we promised that we would protect you. Yuuya: Damemon... Thank you. They let go off their hand Taiga: And we're sorry. We're not supposed to be in this picture. ?????: That's true. He saw Taiga and his friends as a Ghost Shoutmon: Taiga?! Gumdramon: Nikorai?! Damemon: Yuuya?! Yuuya: That isn't us. We're not there. Taiga 2: we don't really exist inside your heart. Yuuya: I don't exist in anyone's heart. Yuuya 2: we never have existed anywhere. Shoutmon: What... What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always Together? But then you had to go away... We came here so we'd never lose you again! Nikorai: Was it really us you wanted to see? Gumdramon: Of course it was! I know we've forgotten a lot of things in this Castle, but never anything about you! They show them the Xros Loader and their Item. Damemon: See? You gave it to us, right? Taiga: You did. My Ring and my Xros Loader. Nikorai: You have it all along, My Xros Loader and my Necklace. Yuuya: My Xros Loader and my good luck Charm. Taiga: No! You can't believe us! They saw them turned away Gumdramon: What can we do now? Yuuya: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon Think just one more time. About who's most Important to you and who was a partner to you. Call out to that piece of Memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your hearts. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it. Shoutmon: Who's Important to us and a Partner to us? We know who it was. Gumdramon: It was you and your- Then the Xros Loader, The Ring, Necklace and the Good luck Charm is Glowing and they opened their Eyes and they saw the Xros Loader and their Item change, they look at Taiga and his friends and then they turned into the boys Damemon: Who... Who were they? Shoutmon: I can't remember them, but that boy is so... familiar. Gumdramon: Even that boy.... Damemon: And another one.... Yuuya? Taiga? Nikorai? Shoutmon: Where are you guys! They left the Digital World and they saw Taiga and his friends Shoutmon: Taiga! Gumdramon: Nikorai! Damemon: Yuuya! It isn't you... a Person who was Important and a Partner to us. It wasn't you, is it? Taiga: No... The boys that you are having an Adventures to hou... And the one who was Important and a Partner to you... It's not us. It's them. Shoutmon: They are, then... who were they? Cause we don't remember their name. If they were Important and a Partner to us, then why can't we remember? Yuuya: Because we went into your memories and- ?????: Let me explain for them! It was Psychemon Psychemon: Plain and Simple. You're memory was a Train wrecked. You're not the one who's meant to protect Taiga and his friends. It's supposed to me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Shoutmon! They's fighting him and they Defeated him and he look tired Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon: Have some of this! He blast them with his Dark Power Taiga: Shoutmon! Yuuya: Damemon Nikorai: Gumdramon! Psychemon walked up to them Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon: I have won this battle. Taiga: Psychemon! Don't do this! Psychemon: You are done! He's going to finished them off Taiga: I said don't! Then he fall down to the Floor and look lifeless Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon? Psychemon! What did you do? What have you done to him!? Then Crusadermon appeared Cursadermon: Broke his Heart. I'd seem it's like they smashed it to bits. Shoutmon: Smash his heart? Then.... What's will happen to Psychemon!? Crusadermon: (Laugh) Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Psychemon that you're worried, then don't. Because Psychemon wasn't here. Damemon: What are you talking about? Cursadermon: Do you really think I'm just gonna say this? That's too easy! Oh, what to do? Gumdramon: Explain this to us! They fighting her and they got injured from her attack Cursadermon: Alright, have it your way. I think it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that UlforceVeedramon made it as an experiment. No more then a toy. It's funny, really. It called you a fake, but it was a fabrication all along. Shoutmon: Psychemon... Is a fake? Cursadermon: Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything? She pick him up Cursadermon: You get it? It's memories of Taiga were just planted, not real. She throw him to the wall Cursadermon: Of course. That mean, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories- that were counterfeit, trumped up, and complete failure. Isn't that True, Taiga? She look at their face Cursadermon: Oh, so freat... but behind this little face, you do bad things. Nikorai: Don't touch him. He look away from her Damemon: How come they do something bad? Cursadermon: You're so brainless. Don't you get it now? That's what Taiga and his friendss power are about! They can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories- of anything, even things that never happened. The boys who was having an adventure with you all this time- was nothing but a manipulative Hacker's that shackles people's hearts! Shoutmon: (Gasp) You're saying.. our memories what's nothing but... Cursadermon: So you Finally get it. False, False, all False! Just Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai's illusion, nothing more. Binding you in the chain of your memories was central to our trap. It makes me tickle to think how easily you were duped. So close for it- we were almost there. This is our only chance to turn the Digimon Warrior into our puppet, but- That jerk Impmon- he used Taiga and his Friends to betray us! She bring out her weapon Crusadermon So now, I'm left with no choice but to delete you! Shoutmon: I'll get you for this Then Taiga and his friends stop her Taiga: No way! Cursadermon: Wha? It's a little late for the Hacker's who grow a Conscience. Last time I checked- YOU'RE the one who fooled around with their memories created this mess. I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined! She knocked them Shoutmon: Taiga! Gumdramon: Nikorai! Damemon: Yuuya! Cursadermon: What is this Are you upset? And you don't even actually know them? Shoutmon: I know. But still... We made... a promise. A promise we made to Taiga and his firneds to keep them safe. Gumdramon: Maybe Our Memories are fake. Damemon: But the promise is real to us. That's why- I've keep it Cursadermon: Hmph! You're such a Dimwit. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone! Then someone blast her attack and someone who heal Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and it was Their Yo-Kai friends USApyon: Not if we can stop you, Dani! Shoutmon: Jibanyan, Whisper! Damemon: Komasan! Komajiro! Gumdramon: USApyon! You all here! Whisper: Of course we do. We were just worried about you, whis. USApyon: And we promise! We promised that we would protect you! They are so happy for them Jibanyan: You won't be alone. It's always been the eight of us and we stick together, nyan... Komasan: And that is now its going to stay, Zura! Cursadermon: Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me! They fighting her and they defeated her Cursadermon: No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of fools! Then she's Fading Cursadermon: What the? I'm....Fading? I can't... I.... won't.... ALLOW! She has been Defeated Whisper: You must be Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai. It's good to see you. We're are friends to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and damem's and our name was- Taiga: Whisper, USApyon, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro. Jibanyan: Yes, but how did you know our names? Komajiro: You did it, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! You finally found your friends, you be happy for it. Gumdramon: I wish we thought it was true. Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro are confuse Damemon: Yuuya I have some question for you and your friends. Can you tell us about what's going on? Yuuya: Yes. It was our fault. Hours later Taiga: Wentook all the People and memory that were inside Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart... and little by little, we replace them with False Memory's. USApyon: if you did.... Then... What about their promise. Nikorai: we made it all up. It was a fake. They never promised us anything. Us having an Adventures with them in the Digital World- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met, we were not their Partner or their Friends. Shoutmon: And you were never anything more- either... Yuuya: No. You see, in all of your true memories, we was never really there. Whisper: I get it, so that must mean that it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there anyway to get them back, whis? Taiga: We can fix everything if we go to the 13th Floor. But Leopardmon, he- Jibanyan: So, he's the one behind wll this, nyan? Whisper: Was he the one who made us lose our memories Nikorai: If we didn't follow his orders. He said that we will be locked in this Castle forever and be separated. I don't... Want to be alone again. Komasan: So you did this, for what he tell you, because you don't want to see each other? Taiga: We're so sorry. They look sad Shoutmon: Wait! You can't be sad. Nikorai: Oh... Yeah. I know. I really don't have the right to. Gumdramon: That not what he meant. Nikorai: What do you mean? Damemon You see... We're really not happy about you messing with our memories. But... you know- we can't really get upset at you for it, either. These memories you gave me.. In our head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise we made. We said we would protect you and that we wouldn't make you sad... not ever. Shoutmon: Taiga... if you be sad now- It will make me feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't sad... okay? Gumdramon: Until we get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on us that way. Taiga: Shoutmon... Yuuya: Damemon... Nikorai: Gumdramon. USApyon: Oh, heart. This is getting to much. Whisper: it's alright. Shoutmon and his friends are always get jealous for kids who are better then Digimon. Komasan: (Laugh) Shoutmon: Hey, that's not funny! Gumdramon: thought you guys lose your memories, too! Jibanyan: (Laugh) Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff, nyan! They are laughing Damemon: No good. Then Taiga and hair friends is laughing Shoutmon: Yes! There it is! That the Taiga I remember. Yeah... I really like it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real. Taiga: Thanks, even you Guys. Gumdramon: Okay, you guys. Let's go. Jibanyan: Yes! I can't wait to get all my memories back, nyan! Whisper: Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai. Leopardmon is gonna be up there. So maybe you'd better stay down here. Shoutmon: Yeah. Maybe you can look after Psychemon? We'll come get you when its over. They left to the Thirteen floor Taiga: Be safe, Shoutmon. Shoutmon: I'll be okay.